Metal Gear Solid iPod Shuffle
by TeenageMutantNinjaLlama
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the different songs. No they won't neccessarily follow the lyrics or anything. Rated T for one vague death.


Okay, writing Metal Gear Solid fanfics is a new thing (well, compared to Naruto and Harry Potter), so please go easy on me.

This is an iPod Shuffle one-shot type thing. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- Honestly, if I actually owned these characters, the games would be gayer than Vamp and Raiden's fight in Guns of the Patriots. XD

Warnings: There's some bromance going on here, but nothing actually gay.

**Trouble-Coldplay**

Otacon's shaky breathing sped up as he let his mind drift to the consequences of what he had gotten himself into. His actions, his words, those were the little insignificant things that would lead to his death and more importantly, Snake's. The very idea that he was going to lead to his partner's end and the inevitable destruction of what was freedom and liberty and _good_ in the world, broke him on the inside. For who would fight when they were gone? No one.

So, as Otacon fell into the enemy's trap, fell into the farce that was American government, he cried. He cried for Snake, regretting what he had done.

**High Speed-Coldplay**

Snake really didn't want to leave. He played the part of war-hardened soldier well, almost too well he thought. Otacon, Sunny, even Meryl expected that he would know what to do, what would come. In reality, he was lost. Just as lost as Sunny when she looked up at the picture of her mother. As lost as Meryl when faced with the Colonel. As lost as Otacon when he held his sisters corpse. But they believed in him. More than he thought he could live up to.

Their mission, their purpose, was quickly spinning out of control. Going too fast in directions that led to pain and suffering that Snake did not feel ready to face.

**Twilight-Vanessa Carlton**

The mission was the only thing that mattered. It was the only thing that he should focus on. He knew that, but still, as Raiden held this small child in his arms, he was tempted to think positively. Sunny stirred then settled back down, drifting into a deeper slumber. Raiden wanted to believe that Sunny would grow up leading a normal life with a mother and father figure, but knew in his mind (for he no longer had a heart, much less a soul) that wishful thinking would never change anything.

He was a machine and a tool screwed over by the ones he trusted. Nothing could change the marks on him, but there was hope for this little girl.

**Sway-Vanessa Carlton**

She felt that he would forgive her. Not only for what she had done, but what she was going to do. In fact, Rose was positive that one day Raiden would realize that it was all for him. He would understand that only by hurting him was she able to protect what was most important. She believed this until she saw him laying there on the hospital bed. And then she knew. That he wasn't going to be there for her. He was there for his son. She was a fool.

**Route 66-Chuck Berry**

The music blared loudly from Sunny's laptop, and Snake just glared at the machine. He could hear Otacon chuckling, but he ignored it in favor of trying to ignite the speakers with his mind.

"Get your kicks on route 66!" His mouth twitched a bit at the sound of Sunny's singing which drifted down the stairs. Snake lit up a smoke, refusing to smile.

**White Shadows-Coldplay**

Talking never really made things better. At least, that's what Snake thought. Why exchange useless words when you could just bottle it up and use it to fuel your rage in a fight? That's probably why Otacon wanted to talk all the time. He wasn't a fighter. Snake stared at the back of Otacon's head as he stared at the words scrolling too quickly up the screen of his computer. When his mouth wasn't spewing out useless words, Snake had to admit that he did enjoy the nerd's company. He was like a breath of fresh air compared to everyone else in his life that knew battle like him.

Sunny walked down the steps, taking them carefully as she usually did, with two plates of eggs. She handed one to Otacon, and then to Snake before plopping down in front of her computer.

Thinking on it a bit, Snake figured that this wasn't so bad.

**Digging a Ditch-Dave Matthews Band**

Otacon snapped as Snake took another big puff of smoke, and blew it near the hacker's face. Standing, he snatched the cigarette from Snake's lips.

"Would you stop inhaling these stupid cancer sticks? For God's sake, I'm trying to work and I can't do that if I'm choking to death!" Snake stared at him before grumbling and taking the cigarette back. Otacon sighed and sat back down. "I don't even know why you enjoy smoking so much. It's going to kill you one day."

"I know." And from the look in Snake's eyes, Otacon knew exactly why he was smoking.

**Crash Into Me-Dave Matthews Band**

When she smiled, Raiden realized exactly why he had fallen in love with her. Every other expression reminded him that he had no heart to love with anymore.

**Dreamgirl-Dave Matthews**

He had always felt close to Meryl. Even if she was harsh and said mean things and often physically punished his mistakes, which probably meant he was some sort of masochist. However, when she smiled at him, when she depended on him for something, it made him happy. So Johnny was fine with her violent ways, especially when he remembered those words.

"Take me home, Johnny."

**Remember the Time-Michael Jackson**

He couldn't believe Otacon actually listened to this. Yes, Snake respected the King of Pop, but actually listening to one of his songs over and over again was absurd (not counting Scream of course). Otacon was actually singing along under his breath and bobbing his head to the beat. He was still unaware that Snake had come back downstairs. Snake watched in horror as Otacon stood up from the chair and began to dance. There was no way this could get any more embarrassing. That's what Snake thought until Otacon twirled around and spotted him. The otaku's face turned bright red.

**Dreams of Our Fathers-Dave Matthews Band**

The sound of the random soldier's gargled last breaths was almost something that calmed Snake. It meant that he was still alive. Snake didn't particularly enjoy killing, but some instances called for him to run in, guns blazing. He was willing to step out of his comfort zone (way out) if he could stop the madness his father had started. As he crouched down, he suddenly remembered the lyrics to a song he had once heard in a bar in Alaska.

_I don't want to wake up  
Lost in the Dreams of our Fathers  
Oh, it's such a waste child  
To live and die for the Dreams of our Fathers  
Though I must confess, yes  
My view is a wonder about this  
This love I possess, love  
Must be the Dreams of our Fathers_

So what do ya think? Most of the songs are Dave Matthews Band or Coldplay (I really love them), but I can't choose what my iPod likes right? ^_^


End file.
